Evil
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: Evil is always lurking in the darkness; a new problem emerges reuniting the heroes once more. Rated M for matured content.
1. War and Peace

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or the characters. This series is based on fiction and is for adults only. I also do not make a profit off of my works. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

**Author's Note**: After considerable thought processing, I decided to take the END series in a new direction. Following suit with the all-star reunion to be featured in Digmon Fusion later on Nickelodeon and already showed in raw format in the original version, I decided to pair up the events of the previous seasons to work its way towards that particular moment in digimon history. So I will be starting with the aftermath of Seasons 1-5 and then have the cast meeting play out at the end of the televised series. The mainstay of END will re-take place in Season 02 featuring all of the same ideas I already wrote so far so don't worry!

This is part 1 to Evil Never Dies: Final Cut.

War and Peace: It had been a little more than a month since the eight DigiDestined fulfilled their goal by freeing the digital world form tyrrany. By returning to their own homeworld and leaving their digimon partners behind, the group found difficulty in not only the departure but adjusting to normal lives. Tai having led his friends to victory took the separation the hardest. It was still summer so school was out of session. Most days the child would stay in bed ultra late until hunger forced him to get up. At the time he was staring at the ceiling while lying on his back in the bunkbed he shared with Kari.

''I guess its that time of the day again.''

Tai crawled out of bed walking over to his dresser. After yanking his blue shirt over his head he glanced towards the picture of him along with the others taken at Primary Village after the final battle. Tai touched his hand over Agumon's image before shedding a tear. He then placed the framed portrait into the open drawer slamming it shut. Commotion coming from the kitchen caused him to investigate. Tai discovered his young sister eating at the table. Tai took a seat slumping forward, his face buried in his arms.

''Tai, come on. You can't stay like this forever.'' Kari said.

Tai overcome with emotions started sobbing. No different than most days. Kari normally gave him space but today she got out of her chair giving him a hug on his side.

'' I know I didn't know Gatomon as long as you knew Agumon but just know it hurts me too. All of us are upset.'' Kari shared.

''Oh Kari, its been over a month and yet we haven't heard anything from the other side…'' Tai spoke in between tears.

''That doesn't mean we never will.''

Tai knew his sister only meant well. He turned towards her returning the hug.

Sora just like Tai was emotionally shaken up from being apart from Biyomon. She managed to rekindle the relationship with her mother from the invasion of the real world but that alone wasn't enough. With her father mostly away on business it helped deal with the sadness just a little. The DigiDestined had mostly stayed apart from one another since the trolley brought them back but today for whatever reason, Sora felt like talking to one of her friends. Sora picked up the phone deciding to give Tai a call. It rang three times before Tai on the opposite end decided to pick up.

''Hey is Tai there?'' Sora asked.

Tai suddenly perked up upon hearing Sora's voice.

''Oh, Sora. What's going on? I haven't seen you since…'' Tai drifted off.

''I know. I'd really like to see you in person. Can I come over?'' Sora requested.

''Uh sure. I'll see you soon.''

The two hung up.

Sora gathered some things before making her way over. Along the way she couldn't help but think about the time Tai saved her life back in Etemon's pyramid. He grabbed her hand before she fell into a web of darkness even managing to hold on as Datamon tried to pry them loose. That seriously meant something in her book. The young girl quickly walked throught the crowded streets before arriving at her destination. She found Tai's door unlocked, heading on inside she found Tai setting up some drinks.

''So… what's going on Sora?'' Tai inquired.

''I think its time we all faced facts Tai. I miss Biyomon terribly and I've accepted the idea I might never see her again. Although it destroys me to think so it would be best if all of us move on.'' Sora explained.

Sora sat down taking a sip from the nearby can of soda. Tai immediately could tell she was being serious.

''When we said goodbye it wasn't meant to be forever.'' Tai reminded.

''I thought that at first too. But then all that time passed and, nothing…'' Sora paused.

Kari heard the commotion coming out of her shared bedroom.

''Oh, Sora. I didn't even hear you come in.'' Kari noted.

''Hey Kari, you're looking well.'' Sora commented.

''Thank you. What brings you all the way here?'' Kari wondered.

''I was just telling Tai that we need to accept facts that we're never going to see the digimon again.'' Sora informed.

Kari was in shock. ''Sora you can't mean…''

''We spent all that time together, saved both of our worlds. We did what we were supposed to do and here we are, all apart with no way of even communicating.'' Sora stated.

Kari refused to believe in Sora's theory. She said nothing more before leaving for the city park.

''Tai, I didn't mean to upset Kari. Should I go after her?'' Sora asked.

''N-No. It's okay I'll talk to her later. Come on, let's eat.'' Tai offered.

The two sat at the kitchen table to finish breakfast. Sora was hungry so she ate quite a lot although it didn't fill the sorrow in her empty body. Tai felt as the former leader somewhat obligated to cheer his friend up. But he wasn't sure how to do that. After eating and cleaning up, the two sat in the den.

''Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?'' Tai wondered.

''Well yeah, but I'm not sure how to say it.'' Sora answered.

''It's okay. You don't have to speak if you don't want to.''

Sora sighed. ''I've been feeling lost, just so alone now Tai. I-I loved Biyomon. She was my soul mate.''

''We might not have our partners but all eight of us have been through the same experience. Together maybe we can get through this.''

Sora seemed unmoved by Tai's words. Tears began to form in her eyes followed by weak whimpers. Tai felt the same way although with him and Agumon, it wasn't necessarily love. He shimmied over to Sora's side as she lied her face against his shoulder. Tai held her hand.

''Can I confess something to you?'' Sora requested.

''Of course Sora.'' Tai accepted.

''Ever since you saved my life. I've always had a thing for you. Then you vanished and our team fell apart. I never told you this because I never thought you would feel the same way.'' Sora spoke while sobbing.

Tai paused. ''Sora, we've known each other for a long time. Even before we went to summer camp. I always liked you and, well yeah, you mean the world to me.''

Sora suddenly became emotionless. She stared at Tai, eye to eye level.

''Do you really mean that Tai?'' Sora questioned.

''I wouldn't lie to you Sora. Not ever.'' Tai admitted.

Sora wiped the wetness from her face, smiling. A great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders to know that someone she truly cared about felt the same way.

''I promise you that we'll get through this.'' Tai swore.

Sora gave Tai a tight hug.

''Come on. Let's go out.'' Tai suggested.

The two left Tai's place to look for Kari. Figuring she would be in the park, they went over and sure enough found the young child skipping stones by the lake.

Kari ran over. ''Hey big brother, Sora.''

''Look Kari, I didn't mean to upset you before. I was just out of it if you know what I mean.'' Sora apologized.

''Oh, it's okay Sora. Don't worry about it.'' Kari accepted.

Sora smiled for the first time in a long time. Tai held her hand. The three joined together spending the next hour relaxing, enjoying each other's company. As hunger set in they hurried over to a local fast food joint. Sora was now glad she decided to reach out to Tai, it lifted a large weight over her shoulders. While eating the group continued to talk about good times they had together. Kari soon got tired returning home. Tai and Sora stayed together taking a walk around town.

''This day has been so fantastic. I feel a lot better now.'' Sora commented.

''I'm glad. I had fun too.'' Tai added.

''Well I better get home now, can you give me an escort?''

Tai nodded. ''Sure.''

The two shifted directions headed to Sora's apartment complex. They arrived within minutes at their final destination. Before opening the front door, Sora gave Tai a kiss on his face.

''Thank you for everything.'' Sora said.

Tai just stood there sort of stunned. He quickly snapped back into action before giving her a nod and a smile back. Sora then let herself in and shut the door behind her. Tai proceeded to the elevator thinking about the day's events.

''I think I just found my girlfriend.''

The day turned into night. Tai hurried back to his own apartment building finding Kari waiting for him. His sister immediately noticed something was different about him.

''Hey Tai are you feeling better?'' Kari inquired.

''Oh you bet Kari. I feel like a whole new boy.'' Tai responded.

Kari became ecstatic with that news. She laughed as she hugged her brother.

''That's wonderful. Just wonderful.'' Kari stated.

Tai looked down at Kari realizing he had overcome his down emotions. His folks soon arrived back from work and together they ate dinner. Tai's parents also saw clear as day their son felt better. That night everyone went to bed in high spirits.

Sora though was lying in bed transfixed on what happened earlier. She felt pounding in her chest like she never felt before. Was this what love felt like? The very idea crossed over in Sora's head like a broken record. And what would this mean for the future? Although she felt nervous it also provided a large sense of happiness. Sora too fell asleep in a wonderful mood.

The next day Matt awoke in his bedroom. He like the rest of his friends were always upset over the separation from their digimon partners. Yet he didn't take it as hard as Tai or Sora. Instead, Matt focused on spending more time with his family in addition to his newfound love for music. He got himself dressed preparing for the day. Matt had already made plans to see his brother T.K. so he wanted to get a jump start. Quickly eating some leftover frozen pizza, he grabbed his wallet and headed out.

''If I hurry I can make the 8 A.M. train.''

Matt ran to the subway, bought a ticket and made it on just as the railcar doors closed behind him. Taking a seat he couldn't help but think of the time he and T.K. were with their partners riding the subway car during Myotismon's attempted takeover. Looking to his left he could almost see their forms riding next to him. Almost starting to cry, he quickly shrugged off the thought managing to keep his eyes dry. Twenty minutes later the train stopped, Matt disembarked walking the rest of his way to T.K.'s home. He let himself in with a spare set of keys he kept with him. Upon entering he found his mother ready to leave as was his brother.

''Hey mom.'' Matt greeted.

''Matt, thanks for getting here so quicky. I'm headed out to run some errands but I'll have my phone in case you need me for anything.'' His mother informed.

''Sure thing.'' Matt understood.

T.K. finished tying his shoes jumping up ready for a fun day. The two siblings said farewell to their mother before she left. They ended up going in a different direction towards the boardwalk. It wasn't far so the two went on foot.

''Hey Matt there's something I've been meaning to ask you if you don't mind.'' T.K. brought up.

''Of course. What is it?'' Matt accepted.

''Well, its just that, are you and Tai on good terms now? I was thinking about that fight you guys had when Kari was taken over by that spirit. I mean you never seem to talk about him anymore.''

''Yeah, well Tai is a good guy in my book. I'll admit we've had our problems but we have made up since.''

T.K. sighed. ''Well that's good. I just wasn't sure if you were still mad or anything.''

''I was just going through a hard time, that's all. I'm more concerned about other things now anyway.''

T.K. didn't pry anymore. They soon got to the boardwalk which was hosting an annual carnival. After seeing what rides they had to offer the two chose what they wanted to go on spending the next few hours enjoying each other's company. While sitting on the ferris wheel, T.K. immediately thought back to that amusement park in the digital world where he got mad at his partner essentially abandoning him. Even though they forgave one another after, it still made the young boy upset that he initally believed that creep DemiDevimon who eventually vanished without a trace. Matt knew about the incident from Tai and could see it on his brother' face that he was thinking back. He rested his right hand on T.K.'s shoulder as a sign of assurance.

''I miss Gabumon too T.K. but I'm sure we'll see each other again, one way or another.'' Matt told him.

''I-I know Matt. Its just that the waiting is the hardest part. Sure they're probably going through the same thing but in the end I guess it was worth it to save their world.'' T.K. figured.

''It was destiny that brought us together, that same destiny will reuinte us.''

T.K. grinned a half smile. He knew Matt was only trying to ease his suffering. The two continued to enjoy each other's company.

Izzy stayed mostly to himself since returning home. Being the one with the technical knowledge he took it upon himself to try and reach the digital world. Yet since coming back, he hadn't had any luck. Izzy wasn't going to stop though until he got results. This morning, he checked his e-mail account and as usual it didn't have what he was looking for.

''I guess I shouldn't be so surprised.''

Izzy sighed. He knew Gennai had hold of his information. But why wouldn't he make contact? Izzy had a lot more questions than answers. He turned off his laptop. Wanting to enjoy the rest of summer while it lasted, he set out. Not knowing what he wanted to do today, he just wandered around. Izzy eventually found himself near the boardwalk. In the distance he could make out Matt and T.K. He didn't hesitate to walk away in the other direction.

''I… I can't see my friends right now. It's too soon.''

Izzy made haste away from their line of sight. He hadn't eaten yet but that was the least of his worries. He knew the others wanted him to find a way back to their friends but he didn't have any good news to give them, yet anyways. Until he did the best thing to do in his mind was stay away.

Tai was reflecting on yesterday's events. He wasn't lying when he told Sora he had feelings for her. But what was the next step? Tai felt the best thing to do was spend as much time as he could with Sora. He decided to pay her a surprise visit at her home. Tai quickly arrived knocking on her apartment door. Sora answered somewhat taken back by Tai standing behind it.

''Hey Sora. Can I come in?'' Tai requested.

''Sure.'' Sora accepted.

The two went inside to Sora's room sitting down on her bed. Both had taken the traditional courtesy by wearing only their socks now. Their shoes now laid at the front hallway.

''So, what brings you here?'' Sora inquired.

''Well I've been doing a lot of thinking. We only have ourselves until we find a way back to the digital world. If you're interested, I think its time to take our friendship to the next level.'' Tai proposed.

Sora didn't reply. She simply gave Tai a big hug which he took as a yes.

''I couldn't think of anything more wonderful.'' Sora said.

Tai happily laughed as he returned the hug. The two were both puzzled as to what to do next. Tai took a bold risk by turning towards Sora giving her a kiss on her mouth. The two were now frozen in time. Thoughts always raced through their minds on what their first real kiss would feel like. With it actually happening it felt surreal. Tai soon stopped moving his face away from Sora's.

''I-I'm sorry. I mean was it okay that I did…'' Tai stammered.

Sora smiled at him. She moved forward by pushing Tai onto her bed climbing on top of him. Sora was seriously getting in the mood to express her emotions in a physical manner. Tai was too as he welcomed the move. They rejoined lips holding on to one another. Even though they were rushing it, for now it felt like the right thing to do. The two worked equally in making out having a blast in the process. This was a big step in cementing their relationship. While making out, the two felt giddy as friends doing something new together. Their bodies began to feel excited all over. Tai and Sora made some light noises in between their lip movements feeling eager to shed their clothing. Despite the urgency, both were afraid to make the next move. After getting deeper into the sexual mood being spread around, Sora went on ahead taking the blue cap off her hair. She then did Tai the same favor by removing his goggles.

The simple shedding of their unique head items helped motivate the two further. Tai took his turn at bat almost ripping his shirt by tugging it over his face. Sora saw his difficulty helping him along. Once free from that, Tai tossed it to the floor taking a pause to reflect on what was happening. Sora straddled Tai's waistline with her legs the top half of her body was upright. Feeling braver, Sora followed suit with her own shirt but left her training bra on. Sora had previously only shown even this much in front of other girls and her partner but never for a boy. Now that it was over, she felt stronger as if nothing could stop her now. Tai stared at Sora with a half smile. He knew they had to overcome hurdles in order to physically express their feelings which wasn't going to be easy. Sora saw the doubt in Tai's eyes.

''Hey, can I take your shorts off now Tai?'' Sora requested.

Tai paused. ''Y-Yeah, that'll be great…''

Sora gave him a look fo confidence before shimmying backwards taking Tai's signature brown shorts along with her. Once the garment left Tai's legs he felt a tad uncomfortable. Wearing only his socks and underwear, this was the least dressed he had ever been in front of a girl. He blushed. Sora helped ease his stress by climbing back into bed with him. Sitting right next to Tai she decided the only right thing to do was strip down to the same level. With a heavy sigh Sora began to pull her pants off. After one leg was free Tai knew she was trying to ease his embarassment. He helped out too by taking her pants off the remaining leg. Now both were in only their undergarments unsure of where to move from here. They exchanged a look of confusion at each other.

''So, what now?'' Tai pondered.

''Well, hmm… How about this?'' Sora offered.

Wanting to rip it off like a stuck-on band aid, Sora unhooked her bra strap exposing her underdeveloped breasts to Tai. While she was still relatively young, Sora had the makings of what would eventually become a full rack. Tai looked at the amazing sight suddenly feeling discomfort in his briefs. He and Sora turned their attention towards the bulge emerging from below. Tai now felt even more uncomfortable, in a physical and emotional sense.

''Tai, it's okay, look.'' Sora said.

She motioned to her panties which had a wet spot. Tai now felt better knowing it was only natural for their genitals to become eager to play. Sora slowly, ever so slowly crept her right hand towards Tai's waist. Tai offered no objection which she took as a good sign. Sora however needed to make sure.

''May I?'' Sora asked.

Tai didn't want to appear weak-kneed in front of Sora for a moment longer. He gave her a strong nod of approval. She then went on ahead putting her hand on Tai's underpants and giving them a strong tug off. Once the blue colored item of clothing was clear of his feet, Sora got a good close look at what was lying in wait. She stared at Tai's penis in awe always wondering what a boy's unit looked like. Tai at first was afraid he wouldn't have much to offer in terms of length. But now both were fixated on the appendage which stood fairly upright in front of them. Sora got Tai's attention again by removing her own underwear standing by the side of the bed. His mouth went wide as the moist slit proved to be a wonderous thing for him to be seeing firsthand. Sora climbed back into bed sitting up next to Tai. Now that the threshold of exposing themselves had passed, it was time to move on.

Sora turned to Tai. ''Can I touch it?''

''Sure Sora, sure.'' Tai answered.

Sora removed her gloves before placing hands on Tai's balls and thick shaft. Upon fondling it, Tai immediately felt superb in that particular area. She didn't go nuts with her hand movements, just simple touching to break the ice. Tai felt paralyzed by the feelings unable to move. Only his mouth appeared to be functioning uttering long stutters and moans. While he touched himself every now and then what was happening now didn't even come close. Sora became further intrigued on how to further please Tai. Knowing he would drop dead at this rate from a bj, she instead opted to just use her hands for now. Sora liked the way his privates felt in her palms. She could touch it all day every day. Sora however knew all too well what was most important; Tai feeling special and joyous. The young girl did her best to touch over every possible area of his soft nut sac and firm rod.

Tai let her do her thing without any interruption. He continued to be mesmerized on how sweet a handjob could be. As the job pressed on in time, Tai began to adjust to the way it felt. He calmed down a lot since this whole thing began and now was completely relaxed. His moans let down to what would be considered a normal rate. Sora meanwhile didn't stop working her magic. Seeing how Tai seemed to be deep into his treatment, she applied more pressure to her hands as well as more speed. The move resonated well with Tai. Tai now had to prepare himself for how this was going to end. At the rate Sora was going at, it wouldn't be much longer until he came. It only occurred to Tai now that he hadn't done anything to please her while she had done so much towards him. He felt obliged to do something about that, post haste.

''Hey Sora, let's both feel good.'' Tai offered.

He like Sora before him, removed his gloves and nervously crept both hands towards her genitals. She didn't object to him doing so. With that out of the way, Tai rubbed the outside of her pussy lips sending good vibes throughout that area.

''Mmm, Tai, keep doing that.'' Sora moaned.

Tai complied using his two hands to caress her special area. Sora then proceeded to use her own hands to return the satisfaction to him. The two young kids in love were now pleasing one another and loving the way it felt. Like Tai, Sora never had another life form touch her vagina so this was a big treat. They continued to sit up right, their arms crossed over each other. The air was filled with their happy noises. Sora leaked more and more fluids from the intense joy, more than she ever had before. Tai felt the moisture on his fingers becoming very eager to lick her like a mad dog. Yet he was still being handled by her wanting to see where that went before doing anything else. Sora let it all go at this point doing a standard jerking off with her primary hand keeping the other on scrotum duty. Tai felt pressure building up within his dick; this was the closest he was to having an orgasm for the first time.

''S-Sora wait! I'm gonna…'' Tai fumbled to speak.

Sora wasn't in fear of having Tai spill seed. She shifted positions from sitting next to him to facing him head-on. Her hands never left his cock as she moved. Tai never knew what to expect now. He struggled to think of the best way to deal with this impending ejaculation. While Tai ran thoughts through his head beginning to pant, Sora pushed him over the edge. She moved her face towards his throbbing penis circling her tongue over the tip in a clockwise motion. Tai couldn't take such a move. After she went three times around, Tai felt an enormous amount of wonderful strength erupt from his ball banks. A fair amount of cum shot out of his pee hole surprising Sora as she thought he had a while to go. While most got on her face, some went directly into her mouth. At first the idea of having a male's spunk sounded nauseating to her but once the taste resonated she found it quite appealing.

Sora took down what was inside before taking the stuff off her face with her hands and licking it. Tai meanwhile felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He found difficulty recovering from his first shot. Lying on his back; had had a dazed look in his eyes. Once Sora finished with her treat she climbed on top of Tai's body looking him eye-to-eye. Tai felt super grateful to her for everything that had just transpired. The thrill of having his first orgasm had made him happier than almost anything else could. He was very eager to return the favor in an even bigger form. Tai playfully pushed Sora onto her back and moved his body south towards her waistline. She easily got the idea spreading her legs a bit to give Tai room to slip in.

He wasted no more time gawking getting straight to the point. Placing his face directly up next to her pussy, he gave her some light licks. The pleasure was at least double for Sora from when Tai previously touched her. She lightly moaned in glee. Sora desperately needed more and that was exactly what Tai gave to her. Noting how well she responded to the initial tongue movements, he worked magic getting into a routine of it. Tai knew this was a big step to be licked so he didn't want to push Sora overboard by going nuts. He took it slow at least for now. She was currently feeling the best she ever felt. The sensation of Tai's tongue making contact with her privates was nothing short of a dream come true.

''Tai, oh Tai…'' Sora murmered.

Sora gripped the bedsheets in her hands while uttering lots of noises. She felt so happy forgetting most of her troubles through having sex. Tai remained silent only moving his mouth. He still felt like a hurricane was swirling throughout his chest area. By doing this romantic activity Tai knew he had a lifelong friend to be with. Through trial and error, he discovered the best way to please Sora. He stuck to a specific technique which gained the most sounds from her. She continued to enjoy herself leaking a profuse amount of fluids, more than any other period in her life. Sora looked up at the ceiling with a sense that everything was truly going to be all right for now on. The joy coming from her pussy remained at a perfect level. Tai was doing a great job in both performance and sustaining balance. Still determined to payback what her hands did, he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

Tai also really wanted to impress Sora, mostly succeeding by the way she behaved. He took everything she did as encouragement to keep at it. Tai licked and licked while having fun at the same time. Sora like Tai before her, felt an adjustment to the pleasure being able to handle such a wondrous feeling. Her moaning lessened to a bit. Tai didn't take that as a bad sign though, he knew better after having had his first jerk off only minutes before. If anything it made him pleased to know Sora was deep into her treatment. Sora peered her view downward to catch Tai with his mouth full of cunt. She smiled caressing his face with her free right hand. Tai didn't even flinch. He was dead set on making Sora have a thrilling orgasm. Although that portion was still a bit away. Sora still had quite a bit more tongue to get there. Yet the very idea was deep in her head. She wondered what it would be like, how she would handle it. Her eyelids half drooped in a goofy expression stared at Tai as he worked. He was really working hard to please her.

''You're doing great Tai.'' Sora commented.

Tai briefly looked up giving her a look of assurance. He would have liked to talk but felt it was unneccessary to break his face away, even for a moment. Lots more love juice poured into his mouth but Tai didn't even take time to taste it. Instead he let most drip out while applying pressure against her juicy vagina lips. Sora now wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. It began to feel like an overload. Unable to tell him to slow down, Sora took it in as best she could. Moaning went back up to a rowdy level. Tai understood this meant she was close. He decided to give her a proper send off by putting his hands inward. From there he spread her lips open a bit giving some licks to the interior. Having something outside come lurking inside was the right remedy for the craving Sora now had. Her body fell back against the pillow, an uncontrollable jerk of movements from the change.

Tai did his best to keep control of her legs as Sora almost smacked him in the head. Still keeping her genitals open he twirled against the pink center. Sora was now dying to come. Having never done so before the urge to splash felt like a deep obsession. The pleasure level was rising at an extreme rate. She relaxed her body wanting to get the full force of her orgasm without any interruption. Tai braced his face for warm sticky liquid to spray any moment now. Sora suddenly felt a surge like a thousand volts of electricity lighting up a cell tower. She grunted very loudly scaring Tai to the point where he thought he hurt her. He was about to pull away when he was dosed in a matter that covered his entire face. No longer in fear, he remained stationary taking the blast like a true lover. Sora on the other hand felt herself spill while her breathing pattern almost stopped. Within a very brief period it was over, but boy was it fun while it lasted.

Sora still had to catch her breath lying on her back on the bed. Tai had climbed on top of her wiping away her cum with a positive look in his facial expression. She sat back up giving him a big hug. That was the best thing to happen in her life. Surely the memories would last a lifetime. Both of them were pretty spent feeling worn out from having their first orgasms. Tai returned the hug in the meantime. Wondering if they should continue to have their fun, they both decided to stop, for now anyway. Tai helped Sora clean up any evidence of their interaction before they both put their clothes back on.

''That, that was the most amazing thing Tai. I'm so glad we did it.'' Sora confided.

''I couldn't agree more.'' Tai added.

''Well its been swell. So what do you want to do now?''

''I am hungry. Let's go get some grub.''

The two left to the local Italian pizza parlor nearby.

Joe like Izzy mostly stayed to himself since returning home. Hoping more than knowing he would see Gomamon again some day he spent most days studying medicine in hopes of turning it into a career. He was at the library looking at some books when he bumped into somebody behind a shelf.

''Oh, sorry I…'' Joe paused.

''Joe? Is that you?'' The stranger asked.

Joe looked up realizing he had bumped into Mimi. He was mum for words.

''Yeah, its me. So, so how have you been doing?'' Joe inquired.

''Well, not so good. I mean my dad says we're going to leave Japan soon.'' Mimi pouted.

''Wait, what?''

''He got a job offering in the states, plus he thinks being in this place where the digimon invaded isn't good for the family.''

Joe saw Mimi looked sad. ''Is there anything I can do?''

''I-I don't think so. Thanks for offering though.''

Mimi turned to leave. Joe forgot that he had an extra ticket for a band visiting from America. While flubbing his thoughts, Mimi left. Joe didn't go after her. Instead he sat back down to go through the books he picked up.

''Maybe next time.''

Kari had nothing to do today so she made her way to the boardwalk to see the sights unaware of the carnival taking place there. Upon arriving she felt stupid in that she didin't bring any money with her.

''Silly me. I've got to remember to bring my wallet with me.''

Kari pondered on what to do next. T.K. was nearby noticing Kari standing within his sightline. He immediately rushed over.

''Hi Kari!'' T.K. greeted.

Kari turned towards T.K. ''Uh hey T.K., wow. I mean its been so long.''

''Yeah, I know. How have you been?''

''Okay I guess. Tai was in a funk but he seems do be doing better.''

''I see. Well I'm here with Matt. Are you all alone?''

Kari nodded. ''My parents are out and so is Tai. I better get back now anyway, it was nice seeing you.''

''Bye.''

Kari left the area while T.K. returned to Matt. She passed by a food court in the nearby plaza when something caught her eye. She looked through the window of a pizza place seeing Tai and Sora inside. They were sitting together, eating, enjoying each other's company. It made Kari pleased to see Tai opening up like this. Not wanting to bother them she continued along her way returning home. She went inside turning on the computer she shared with her brother. As it began to bootup, the screen glowed brightly causing Kari to shield her eyes.

''Ow! What was that?''

''Hello? Can anyone hear me?'' A voice spoke from within.

Kari looked back at the monitor which was now displaying normally. She touched it almost sensing the presence of another life form. She turned on a button which recorded the desktop screen including any audio.

''Yeah, I can hear you. Who is this?'' Kari questioned.

''It's -. P-Please, tell - that I - -.'' The unknown said.

Static filled in the gaps to which Kari couldn't comprehend as words. The signal felt fainter now.

''I'm losing you. Can you speak up? Hello? Hello?''

There was no response. Kari turned off the record function not knowing what to do next.

''That voice, it sounded so sad yet familiar.''

Kari copied the file onto a flash drive. She then placed the drive in her pocket before rushing over to Izzy's. Hopefully he would be able to make some sense of it.

Matt and T.K. were finishing up their carnival adventure playing some skill games in hoping of winning a stuffed panda. T.K. decided to speak up about seeing Kari.

''Matt, I saw Kari before.'' T.K. shared.

''Really? How is she?'' Matt wondered.

''She looked okay but deep down I think something was bothering her.''

''Hmm. Maybe you should speak to her about it. She'd probably appreciate that.''

''Yeah, I'll do it when I can.''

The two continued to test their luck.

Kari had run non-stop to Izzy's place. She was out of breath by the time she knocked on the door. Izzy answered it having since come back after hiding from the others.

''Kari? Are you okay? You look sick.'' Izzy commented.

Kari took in some air. ''I'm all right. But I just had someone talk to me from my computer.''

''Wait, what?''

''I recorded it. Here.''

Kari haded over the flash drive.

''Okay, come on in.''

Izzy let Kari inside. He got her a glass of water which she happily drank.

''Just tell me exactly what happened.'' Izzy told Kari.

''Well, I turned on my PC and it shined brightly. Then a voice called out to me, I'm not sure who it was.'' Kari explained.

''Let me take a look at the file.''

Izzy plugged it into his USB port on his laptop. After clicking on the file link, it played the audio message minus Kari's replys.

''That voice, I know I've heard that voice before.'' Izzy recalled.

''Me too. Do you think it was one of the digimon?'' Kari brought up.

Izzy hadn't even thought of that option. He tried to uncover more information but the file itself only offered minimal hints at best. Izzy set up a scan to remove the static but it would take awhile for that to finish results, if any.

''I just hope that if it is the digimon, they're okay. We fought for months to free their world and ours so if all that work was for nothing than…'' Izzy feared.

''Maybe Izzy. But it sounded like they were just trying to send a message, not so much a cry for help.'' Kari countered.

''It's been so long. I can't even remember what their voices sound like.''

''Well it was definitely a male voice. We should try and get the rest of our friends down here. Perhaps they might recognize it.''

Izzy was against that idea. ''I don't know Kari. It just might make them upset to hear it.''

''But Izzy, wait. This is the first possible contact we've had. We should at least let everyone know.''

Izzy sighed reluctantly agreeing. He got out his phone book beginning to leave messages on everyone's cell phones.

Tai had finished lunch with Sora having left his phone off as to not be interrupted. He was walking back home when he decided to turn it back on. It beeped indicating a missed message.

''I better see who called.''

Tai listened to the message. He then hung up the phone rushing to Izzy's home. Tai arrived within three minutes and Kari let him in.

''I got here as soon as I could. What did you find out?'' Tai inquired.

''Well, not much. I came here because I thought Izzy would know what to do.'' Kari explained.

''It's true Tai. I have the message but I can't clear up the interference.'' Izzy added.

The three sat down. Izzy played the sentence-long audio to Tai.

''What do you think?'' Izzy asked.

''I-I can't be sure. It's so hard to even remember what Agumon sounds like.'' Tai regretted.

''I guess its true when they say you forget your loved ones voices as time passes.'' Kari said.

''My program will take some time. I'll keep you in touch until then.'' Izzy informed.

''Okay, thanks Izzy.'' Tai expressed.

Tai and Kari returned home. They took the news in as both odd and bittersweet.

''Oh Agumon. If it was you then what did you want to tell me?'' Tai sighed.

''Don't worry Tai. We'll find out soon enough. Please don't be sad.'' Kari pleaded.

Tai sat down next to his sister on the couch. ''I wont. I had a good time with Sora today. We really discovered things about ourselves we didn't know existed.''

''Ooh! Like what?''

''Well first we weren't sure about having sex, but then…''

Tai immediately cut himself off. He realized he shouldn't be talking about such things to his younger sister. Kari though was intrigued by the conversation.

''Wait, what happened?'' Kari eagerly asked.

''I shouldn't say. I think you're too little to understand.'' Tai refused.

''B-But I'm a big girl. You can tell me anything, you know that Tai.''

Tai saw the sad expression on her face. ''Okay, but promise not to tell mom and dad.''

''Okay, I promise!''

Tai went into light detail about what happpened in Sora's bedroom. He left out a lot of explicit stuff but made sure Kari knew it was something that should be done in private with people that you really care about, and your own age. Kari appreciated Tai's honesty. After their folks got home from work the four enjoyed dinner together. Soon after the Kamiya siblings were in their night clothes lying in the bed they shared together.

''Hey Tai? Is it okay that I told Izzy about what happened?'' Kari wondered.

''Of course Kari. I know it might bring some sad memories back to me but in the end if Agumon is trying to make contact I'm better off knowing then not knowing.'' Tai encouraged.

''Thanks Tai. I feel better now. Good night.''

''See you in the morning, I love you. Don't ever forget that.''

''I wont.''

Tai suddenly awoke the next day to shaking by Kari.

''Tai! Get up! Get up!'' Kari yelled.

''Ahhh! Kari! What's wrong!?''

''Izzy is on the phone! He has something to say to you!''

Tai fumbled to get out of bed eventually falling and having to crawl to the phone.

''Tai! I unscrambled the message! Listen to this!'' Izzy spoke on the other end.

Tai put the end of the receiver to his ear. After listening, he fell to the floor unconscious.

Izzy heard the thud. ''Tai? Hello? Tai?''

**End of part 1**


	2. No End in Sight

This is part 2 of Evil Never Dies: Final Cut.

No End in Sight: 

Kari was still in the room when Tai fainted. She immediately ran to his aide.

''Tai! Are you okay?'' Kari yelled.

Kari shook her brother but he was completely out of it. She heard Izzy's voice emitting from the phone so she answered it.

''Izzy? It's Kari, what happened?'' Kari asked.

''I just played him the unscrambled recording. I was hoping he would take the news with better results.'' Izzy reported.

''So, what did you find out?''

''Here, let me play it again.''

Kari listened. ''It's Agumon. P-Please, tell Tai that I miss him.''

''Wow. So it was Agumon. He sounds so sad though.'' Kari noted.

''I know. I also found something else out. I'll see you soon.'' Izzy told her.

The two hung up. Kari helped Tai into the bottom of the bunk bed staying by his side.

Back in the digital world, Agumon had been trying to make contact with the human world. He could only hope his voice from yesterday was received by someone, anyone. Agumon had found an old television set that ran on a hand crank powered by solar energy. The digimon had faith that electronic devices were the key to traveling to and from worlds. Yet Agumon didn't share his thoughts with the rest of the group. He mostly stayed to himself in a home other digimon made for him after the humans departed.

''I can't obsess over this anymore. I have to get out and live again.''

Agumon finished his meal before leaving his home. He felt it was time to tell everyone else about what he was trying to do. Agumon knew where the rest of his team lived so he headed to the closest abode which happened to be Gabumon's. Upon arriving he knocked on the door.

Gabumon answered. ''Agumon. It's, been awhile. Hasn't it?''

''Y-Yeah. Sorry about that. I've been, busy.'' Agumon acknowledged.

''So what brings you here?''

''Let's talk inside.''

The two sat down in Gabumon's makeshift den.

''I may have found a way to talk to our friends, our human friends.'' Agumon informed.

Gabumon became ecstatic. ''Really? That's great! What did you find out?''

''Well I'm not sure it works. I talked to someone but I can't be one hundred percent sure it was a person even.''

''Oh, I see.''

''I'm not going to give up though. If we can't see our partners than the least we should be able to do is communicate.''

Gabumon agreed. ''You're right. I'd like to see this thing when you've got a chance.''

''Before we do that, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.''

''Sure. What is it?''

Agumon sighed. ''When we were fighting the dark masters, there was that dare I say, incident where you challenged me to a fight. We've since fought together in the end but what was that all about to begin with?''

''I was hoping you would've forgotten about that. Matt was tricked by another digimon, he felt Tai was a danger to him being close to T.K. and whatnot. I only did what I felt was right at the time. If I could do it again though, I would have chose differently.''

''Well just know I don't hold it against you or anything. Sure you bit my arm pretty hard but I can see how you had to stand by your partner.''

''Thank you Agumon. That really means a lot to me.''

The two gave each other a look of satisfaction. Agumon then invited Gabumon over to show him the device he found.

Izzy had gotten to Tai's home and Kari let him inside. The two stayed next to Tai hoping he would wake up soon.

''You know. I don't think I've ever recalled Tai fainting before.'' Izzy commented.

Kari smirked. ''Yeah I understand what you're talking about.''

''I did some research on the recording. With a lot of outside help I managed to trace its origins but there's a real problem with establishing a thorough connection.''

''Oh no. What is it?''

''It requires a ton of energy. I can only imagine how Agumon managed to do it in the first place. I'm working on a more positive solution but for now we can only hope the other side finds a way to do it again.''

''And be there at the right time.''

Izzy nodded. ''Right. If it came from your computer than I imagine it'll come through there again.''

Tai suddenly awoke clutching his head with both hands.

''Oh man! What train hit me?'' Tai wondered.

''Tai! You're awake!'' Kari exclaimed.

''Y-Yeah, not so loud please.'' Tai requested.

''Hey Tai. I take it you got a little overwhelmed by my findings.'' Izzy assumed.

''You can say that again. It was Agumon. I'm certain.'' Tai confirmed.

''Now if we can only find a way to get back to them.'' Kari regretted.

''One thing at a time Kari. First we get back in contact and then we reunite.'' Tai reminded.

''Let's keep an eye on your PC for now. I'll call the others in the meantime.'' Izzy suggested.

Agumon had shown Gabumon his discovery back in the digital world. Both were eager to give it another try. They brought the t.v. set outside where the sunlight was blaring.

''It'll take a bit of cranking to get it functioning. With any luck we'll get a connection.'' Agumon shared.

Agumon began to move the crank. Gabumon manned the knobs.

''Hey! I'm getting something!'' Gabumon noticed.

The screen flickered displaying a visual representation of a straight line like a heartbeat monitor.

''Try talking. Go ahead Gabumon.'' Agumon encouraged.

''Um, hello? Is someone there?'' Gabumon spoke.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they managed to channel a connection into Matt's home computer. He was still asleep when his PC suddenly came on line. Matt turned upwards in bed towards the device.

''That voice, it can't be…''

Matt fumbled out of bed towards the computer.

''Gabumon, is that you?'' Matt asked.

With the strong beams of light and Agumon full of energy to crank, a clear connection was established.

''Matt! Oh thank god! It's me, I'm here!'' Gabumon assured.

''Oh Gabumon! I miss you! Are you okay?'' Matt asked.

''Yeah Matt, I'm fine. We're all fine. How are you holding up?''

''I'm doing well. I've never stopped thinking about you. I-I wish we had more time together.''

''We will meet again. I promise Matt. I promise.''

''So do I. Just, just hang in there. We'll be together real soon.''

Gabumon held his hand to the screen. '' I know.''

Gabumon gave a notion to Agumon to stop. He had said exactly what he needed to say, for now. Agumon complied stopping the cranking. Being able to talk to his partner, his best friend filled Gabumon with raw happy emotion. He began to cry. Agumon went to his side giving him a friendly hug.

''Thank you Agumon. Thank you for everything.'' Gabumon expressed.

''You're quite welcome.'' Agumon told him.

Agumon then turned downward before taking off. Gabumon took note of his odd behavior but did nothing to stop him.

Matt was stunned that his partner Gabumon was able to make contact with him. He treasured the opportunity to do so. Now that it was over, he felt the best thing to do was get in touch with his friends. Matt knew Izzy would probably be the one with the best knowledge so he sent him an e-mail saying he'd be right over.

Izzy was still online when he received it. ''Oh hey, look at this.''

Izzy showed the screen to Tai and Kari. All three were surprised by what it mentioned.

''Wow. So Matt got to talk with Gabumon.'' Kari realized.

''That's swell. I guess our friends on the other side found a successful way to bridge the gap.'' Tai figured.

''He'll be here soon. I also left messages with the others. Hopefully they'll see them.'' Izzy informed.

Joe was reading over some books he checked out of the library from the previous day. He had his phone off so he was unaware of the incoming call. Yet the only thing on his mind was about how he somewhat blew it in asking Mimi about going out.

''I'm such a coward. That might have been my only chance.''

Joe sulked as he finally turned his phone on. It rang indicating he had a new voicemail. He immediately answered it taking the news in a bittersweet fashion.

''Gomamon…''

The doctor in training had mostly tried to forget about his seal partner. It had been so long since they said their goodbyes and the thought of being able to speak to him felt both interesting and frightening. Joe thought hard about what to do next.

Matt had reached Tai's place gathering in the bedroom where the others were.

''Hey everyone.'' Matt greeted.

''Hi Matt. So I understand you had a nice conversation.'' Tai said.

''Well yeah, that's putting it lightly.'' Matt commented.

''So what exactly happened? Can you give us some details?'' Izzy pressed.

''Sure. I was sleeping when my PC came on. Next thing I know, Gabumon is on the other end speaking to me, actually hearing my voice and what I was saying. We talked briefly before the signal went.'' Matt explained.

''Interesting. I really wonder if our computers can be used as a gateway for other purposes.'' Izzy pondered.

''Well for now it's a start. I hope we'll all get to speak to our digimon.'' Kari anticipated.

''I'm sure we will Kari.'' Tai encouraged.

As the four continued to chat, the rest of the team began to call in. Sora was very intrigued by the ability to speak with Biyomon as was Mimi. Yet T.K. hadn't responded. Kari, being the closest in age and friendship to him, felt obligated to check out why. She took off with her cell phone to his home. Kari lived closer than Matt did so she went on foot getting there within a few minutes. She knocked on the door but there was no immediate answer. Kari tried the doorbell with positive results. The door opened and a somber T.K. was behind it.

''Oh, hi Kari.'' T.K. softly spoke.

''T.K.? What's wrong? You look sad.'' Kari noticed.

''It's nothing, just a little emotional. I swore that I'd be with Patamon again, that was over a month ago. Now I'm kind of afraid he'll be upset I took so long to get back to him.''

''Come on T.K., there was nothing else you could've done. I'm sure Patamon will understand.''

T.K. shrugged. ''Maybe, maybe not.''

Kari decided T.K. needed some serious cheering up. The two sat down in T.K.'s bedroom.

''To be honest. I was worried about Gatomon too. But us being apart was nobody's fault. And when you speak to Patamon I'm sure it will be pleasant.'' Kari assured.

''I hope you're right Kari. I really do.'' T.K. remarked.

''Well in the meantime; Tai told me about this really fun thing he did with Sora. It was something called sex. It took some coaxing to get him to speak but I learned a lot from him.''

T.K. looked up. ''Sex? Isn't that something adults do?''

''Apparently not. Tai said I shouldn't do it with him but you and I are the same age so…''

''Well you're the expert. What do we do first?''

''I'll show you. First we need to take off our clothes.''

Kari began with her socks as T.K. sat on his bed looking puzzled.

''What's the problem?'' Kari asked.

T.K. blushed. ''I-I never did this before. Are you sure we need to be naked?''

''I've never done this either T.K., but Tai wouldn't lead us astray right?''

''You're right. Let's do it!''

T.K. rushed to his own socks removing them at the same pace as Kari. From there the two moved on to their shirts lifting them over their heads. Both had flat chests with nothing else to show.

''It's a start. So, should we take our shorts off now?'' Kari requested.

''Sure. On three; one, two, three.'' T.K. directed.

On the third number, both slid off their shorts. Now only in their underwear; white and pink respectively, the two felt an odd sensation in their chest area.

''I feel strange. Like my heart is pounding.'' T.K. noted.

''Me too. It must be related to what we're doing.'' Kari imagined.

''Should we hold off on our underwear? I mean what else did Tai say?''

''He said something about kissing. I guess we can try that next.''

''O-Okay…''

The two sat on T.K.'s bed facing each other. Kari decided to go first, placing her mouth onto his. The relatively simple action as a big step for the two in the long run. It felt nice to both of them. After a few more seconds, Kari pulled away.

''That was okay, I guess.'' T.K. commented.

''Yeah. We could come back to it later. Let me try something else now.'' Kari insisted.

Kari had T.K. lie on his back. She then placed her hands on T.K.'s briefs.

''Kari wait. What are you going to do?'' T.K. inquired.

''Just relax. I'm sure this will feel super good.'' Kari informed.

T.K. wasn't sure about exposing his private parts to Kari yet overall he trusted her more than just about anyone else in their group. He offered no resistance placing his arms by his side. Kari took that as a notion to go ahead. She gave a slow yank revealing his still limp penis to the outside world. Continuing to pull she removed the final article of clothing off of T.K.'s legs. He felt rather uncomfortable in this state and Kari could tell.

''Don't worry T.K., this will all be worth it. I promise.'' Kari told him.

T.K.'s blush turned to a look of confidence. ''Okay.''

Kari opened T.K.'s legs giving her room to lie on her stomach in between them. She remembered from what Tai said about wanting to move on to oral but felt tired from his jerk off. Kari was smart enough to know oral meant through the mouth. Afraid of the idea of having a boy's thing in her pie hole, she slowly crept her face towards the tiny hairless prick in front of her. Knowing she had to overcome this fear for them to feel good, Kari let go of her feelings giving the unit some heavy licks. T.K. immediately questioned why Kari would so such a strange thing. But as the licks dragged on, the run of her tongue against his penis felt rather superb. T.K. wasn't sure why but at this point he didn't care. All he wanted was more of it.

''Kari! Wow! That feels really good!'' T.K. exclaimed.

''I told you so.'' Kari joked.

Kari continued to lick over his cock like a cat licking its paws. T.K. was forced to moan having never experienced such a wonderful thing before in his life. He hadn't even touched himself before so this really marked the first time he felt happiness from that special area. His body reacted normally causing his shaft to harden and rise into the air. Kari circled her most flexible muscle around the tip before spiraling downward and upward. T.K. felt like he was in heaven.

''T.K., I'm going to something even better now. Tai said that when it gets to a point where you have to pee, it's normal. Just let it go. You end up releasing something else anyway.'' Kari instructed.

''Oh. Sure thing Kari.'' T.K. understood.

Kari knew what to do next. The answer was as simple as a 2 + 2 math problem. Opening wide she enclosed her mouth over the entire portion of his rod beginning to suck hard on the appendage. T.K. had no time to prepare himself. The response in his dick felt unparalleled to the licking just moments before. His eyes almost burst out of its sockets as this look of shock overcame his face.

''Ohhh! Kari, don't stop! Don't stop!'' T.K. yelled.

Kari wasn't about to let T.K down. She continued her strong sucking motions providing more power than a dozen Oreck vacuums. Her lips curled a half smile as she noticed how T.K. was on cloud 9. He felt like he couldn't move, this joy essentially paralyzed him. He uttered long and loud moans constantly. As for Kari's initial fear that the taste would be bad, she was surprised to discover T.K.'s unit tasted quite interesting in her mouth. Unlike anything else she ever had in there before. Kari also found it a fun activity to be doing getting excited for herself in finding out new things. She kept her mouth tightly sealed over the meat breathing through her nose. The tiny erection inside retained its thickness for the first time in T.K.'s short life. He could only imagine how this could get any better unaware of what was building up inside of him.

T.K. now shut his eyes taking a ton of air in deep and out deeper. He still had a lot to learn about sex but for now he was deep into enjoying it. Kari began to get accustomed to having T.K.'s privates in her mouth as well as the process of sucking on it. She playfully kicked her legs in the air while working extra hard to make T.K. happy. And judging by the way he was reacting, her goal was succeeding greatly. T.K. though had a difficult time adjusting to his situation. This was still his first sexual encounter. Kari refused to back down in her sucking prowess hoping in time nature would take its course. She knew this wasn't going to last forever. T.K.'s behavior remained the same as he loved what Kari was doing to him. Being sucked made all his troubles go away, even if it was only for this period of time.

Kari kept lashing her tongue in every which way with incredible speed. Maintaining consistent contact with the penis within, the pleasure for T.K. never ceased. She was doing exceptionally well for someone doing this for the first time. He no longer felt nervous being naked anymore. It was a definite allowable liability to feel this super. T.K. began to feel surges in the levels of satisfaction even though Kari wasn't doing anything different. He then traced it back to what Kari said; he indeed felt like he had to go to the bathroom. But he let it go just as told knowing he wasn't going to urinate, at least according to Kari. She on the other hand felt via in her mouth that T.K.'s scrotum was tightening up. He also seemed to be moaning a lot more. Kari automatically figured this fun act was nearing its finale.

''I, I, Kari…'' T.K. mumbled.

That was the key. Kari now braced herself for something to fill her mouth although she had no idea what it would be. Knowing T.K. still depended on her, she didn't let up in her sucking. Kari felt determined to see this through all the way to the end. To give T.K. a proper sendoff. It wouldn't be much longer now. T.K. too had to prepare himself for the end. Having no clue that the orgasm would feel superb, he just assumed he would spill something and that would be it. T.K. savored whatever time was left for now. His moans turned to desperate attempts to take in oxygen. He felt like he was hyperventilating. The urge to pee felt like tolerable torture. T.K. initially resisted that urge not wanting this to stop, ever. Yet it caused a lot of strain in his genitals which was unnecessary in the long run. T.K. decided to stop holding back relaxing his penis. A second later he felt something very, very strange. His special area throbbed like it was being suffocated although in a good way.

T.K. practically screamed bloody murder from the sudden, unexpected change. Kari felt frightened by the hollering. Her heart skipped a beat as she initially feared she hurt T.K. in some way. A mere moment from removing her mouth was followed by a large clump of hot fluid coming out of T.K.'s unit. Kari now knew it was normal for him to react in such a way. Although the main concern was what to do with this stuff on her tongue. Kari let it sit there for awhile before finding it tasty, even tastier than the appendage itself. Kari waited until the flow trickled down before swallowing. In the end she only wished more would've come out. She then sat up looking at T.K., he appeared to have had the wind knocked out of him. Kari was now concerned if he was okay or not.

''T.K.! T.K. are you okay?'' Kari asked.

''Never better…'' T.K. answered.

Kari calmed down a bit. She hovered over T.K. eager to experience what he just went through.

''Hey, take a look at this.'' Kari offered.

Kari slid off her slightly moist panties giving T.K. a clear view of her prized unit. He sat up unable to take his eyes off of it. She lied on the opposite end of his bed spreading her legs wide. T.K., still fixated on the wondrous sight, crawled forward placing his face right up to it.

''So, should I lick you?'' T.K. questioned.

Kari giggled. ''Sure silly. Go right ahead.''

T.K. knew this fluid covering Kari's private parts wasn't urine only imagining what it could be. Yet with his biggest fear put to rest, he began a slow licking procedure wanting to sample what was available to him. Tasting it, T.K. wasn't sure what to make of it at first. It didn't resonate as a bad thing or a good thing. Kari meanwhile adored the tiny licks she received having never felt something feel this way in that particular area. To her it was an incredible newfound experience.

''Keep doing that!'' Kari slightly demanded.

T.K. felt no matter what the flavor of whatever this was, Kari was depending on him to please her. Refusing to disappoint the young boy got to work proceeding to lick her twat. Putting the taste in the back of his mind, T.K. continued to apply his tongue to the opening. The pleasure that Kari had just discovered was felt continuously now that T.K. was doing it at a specific rate. It tickled a bit to Kari making her laugh in between moaning. Nevertheless this was fabulous in her opinion. There was no doubt in Kari's mind that coming over here and engaging in such activity was the best decision she ever made. She easily understood why T.K. was so happy before. This was just too good to pass up.

Kari fell backwards, her body racing with pleasing emotions building up within. T.K. didn't skip a beat staying with her constantly moving his tongue over her unit. Really wanting to impress his friend, he didn't slack off in his performance levels. T.K. moved his mouth at a very fast rate driving Kari to the point of going mad. There was so much joy coming from her vagina she felt like a balloon being filled with too much air. Yet despite the feelings increasing by the second, Kari was able to handle herself better than her counterpart. Her face expressed an ecstatic look mixed with a sense of complete shock.

''T.K., you're the best!'' Kari exclaimed.

T.K. smiled from her remark. He had just spilled seed for the first time because of Kari. T.K. was very eager to do the same for her. Although he wasn't sure if his actions would lead to the same effect it didn't stop him from trying. Both of the children noticed the flow of love juice ceased to stop. Very much like a faucet turned on full blast. Kari was already preparing herself for a big finish as her insides were getting prepped for a thunderous release. T.K. kept on pushing the boundaries of limits through his oral opening keeping it glued to Kari's pussy. He left an indelible impression on her despite it being his first time. Right now she only wanted more of this wonderful treatment. T.K. continued to give it his all letting Kari have no time to relax and take it all in.

Her moans kept on shooting out of her mouth. Unable to control them she simply let it be. T.K. didn't mind though as the noises kept encouraging him to work harder. He meanwhile began to get accustomed to the taste of the juice considering it tolerable. Kari could never get tired of this particular feeling being currently felt in her body. She fell in love with it. Now very deep into her special happy situation, Kari let all her sorrows dry up. The child could not think of anything sad as this joy took control over her. T.K. didn't stick to any direct technique as he tried to alter his licking to keep Kari in suspense. Covering all of her opening evenly at different angles and strengths succeeded as she felt on the edge. T.K. opened Kari as wide as possible using his free hands to keep her legs open. Dabbing his tongue towards the pink interior gave her a super treat to savor. Kari wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. It was getting to a point where she felt a serious need to pee.

Yet remembering what Tai told her, she didn't fret about urinating on T.K.'s face. Refusing to resist that dying urge helped prepare her for the best possible outcome. Kari laid still relaxing any and all parts of her body laughing a bit as the munching still tickled a bit. T.K. was left in the dark as to what would possibly come out and where although he still vowed to lick until something happened at least. Kari like T.K. before her did not know what to expect at the finish. She set her mind on anything at all occurring. Her moans turned into desperate pants like someone going into labor. Kari absorbed the pleasure as best as any eight year old girl would do. It was beginning to feel like too much to handle although she wouldn't have it another way. Kari was now dying to set loose with whatever was inside her.

''T.K.! Ohh, wait! I-I, I…'' Kari yelled.

Kari suddenly felt that wonderful joy explode in a sudden burst. Warm cum came flying out splashing over T.K.'s shocked face. Kari's body rose to a forty five degree angle before lying back down. While brief in its period the jolt felt refreshing to say the very least. Kari felt reborn almost as if nothing could stop her now. T.K. immediately knew that she just went through what he did minutes before. He wiped his face dry then hovered over Kari looking at her eye-to-eye.

''Did you enjoy that?'' T.K. inquired.

''Oh kiss me you fool!'' Kari shouted.

Kari leapt up joining her mouth with his. Grabbing the back of his head she drew T.K. closer to her. He immediately got the message feeling quite energized and eager to make out with Kari. They lip smacked each other feeling closer in friendship than they had ever felt before. At the top of the world, nothing could stop them now. On the inside the two continued to sense their hearts racing.

Kari stopped to speak. ''That was great T.K. but I feel out of it now.''

''Oh, well okay.'' T.K. accepted.

The two sat up on his bed facing one another.

''You were right Kari. I bet when I see Patamon again it'll be a wonderful time.'' T.K. realized.

''I'm glad you feel that way.'' Kari commented.

Kari used her cell phone calling Tai back home and letting him know T.K. was doing all right. The two children then put on their clothes giving one last kiss before Kari returned home.

In the digital world Gabumon was at home taking comfort in being able to speak with Matt. It was getting late in the day so he had already finished other activities.

''I should go and see Agumon again. I think something was bothering him before.''

Gabumon hurried to Agumon's house finding the door open. He entered hearing some strange grunting coming from within. Fearing for Agumon's well-being, he rushed into the den only to find him sitting down trying to please himself.

Agumon froze. ''Oh, hi Gabumon…''

''I'm sorry. I thought someone was attacking you.'' Gabumon regretted.

''It's okay. I just do this from time to time, it's not easy though.''

Agumon hid himself by turning away. Gabumon sat down in another chair.

''I mean I don't have hands. Doing this with claws is about the most difficult thing you could imagine.'' Agumon admitted.

''Yeah, I can see that.'' Gabumon understood.

''So, what brings you here?''

''I was worried. You seemed a little off.''

Agumon whimpered. ''I was just thinking about Tai and all. It just upsets me we never did it together.''

''Wait, wait, what? You and Tai never…''

''Well he was always shy about himself. I also never had sex with anyone, ever.''

''Wow. I had no idea Agumon. I mean Matt and I did plenty of things.''

Agumon turned his head towards Gabumon. ''You did? Matt was okay with it?''

''Well yeah. We were nervous at first but in the end our friendship prevailed over our fears.''

Agumon now felt even worse off. Gabumon could see how upset he was.

''If you want, you and I can do it.'' Gabumon offered.

Agumon put on a look of shock. ''Really? You'd do that with me?''

''Sure Agumon, you helped me before so it's only fair I help you out.''

''Great! So where do we begin?''

''First I need you to turn around.''

Agumon put on that look of shock again. ''O-Okay.''

Agumon slowly turned still hiding his dick from sight.

''Come on. Don't be so shy.'' Gabumon encouraged.

Agumon still couldn't reveal himself. Gabumon walked over having to move his friend's claws by force.

''There now. Feel better?'' Gabumon asked.

''Yeah, yeah I think so.'' Agumon agreed.

Agumon was red with embarrassment. Gabumon stood in front of him slowly moving his hands to the meat within grasp.

''Gabumon wait!'' Agumon shrieked.

Gabumon could tell this wasn't going to be easy. To help ease Agumon's stress, he reached towards his crotch taking out his own penis from its hiding place.

''See? Nothing to worry about.'' Gabumon said.

Agumon finally relented letting Gabumon touch his sensitive area. Gabumon began simple fondling motions. The lizard digimon gasped as the unexpected pleasure began to seep in. Gabumon had very soft hands giving him a super thrill that he never experienced before.

''Wow. That feels pretty good Gabumon.'' Agumon noted.

''I can make it feel even better.'' Gabumon informed.

Gabumon felt the best thing for Agumon now was to move further. Hands could only provide so much. He lowered his body getting onto his knees in front of him. Agumon could plain as day tell what was coming; bracing himself. Gabumon wasted no more time enclosing his mouth over his friend's erect pecker and sucking hard. Agumon immediately felt super joy in levels he couldn't possibly imagine. The initial sucks almost caused him to pass out.

''Oh Gabumon!'' Agumon exclaimed.

Gabumon didn't go soft applying super amounts of tongue while moving his face forward and back. Despite having only done it with Matt the two had plenty of times together becoming experts on how to do it. Agumon was on cloud 9 right now, lost in a dream world. He always wanted to have sex with another life form. Times like these he never thought would actually happen. Because Gabumon was giving it his all Agumon felt flooded with the head treatment levels. Yet he would only have it this way; in the end it would be better as to get adjusted faster to feeling this way. After all, Agumon wanted to have sex a lot more now. Gabumon got turned on heavily by what was happening. His own cock reached its maximum length. Feeling a desperate urge to jerk off he used his right hand to rapidly please himself. He made good use of his left hand by keeping it on the base of Agumon's shaft for stability.

Agumon shut his eyes moaning, moaning and moaning some more. His hormones caused him to sweat; his heart was beating more than twice its normal speed. Agumon essentially felt a huge adrenaline rush feeling empowered to do and accomplish anything. Gabumon continued to provide what he needed moving to the tip down to the end savagely sucking while doing so. He had practically perfected his technique and Agumon's behavior easily showed how well he was doing. It made Gabumon feel happy that he was helping his old friend out. This marked the first time he had sex since the humans returned home. Agumon was still in disbelief at how swell his dick was feeling. His fears of being exposed had virtually vanished in the small amount of time that had passed. It was a necessary action to feel this particular way. Gabumon gave him exactly what he needed in this dark time.

The digimon's cock throbbed in goodness all over. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Gabumon was really pushing his performance level to the max. It felt completely natural like learning to ride a bike again. He knew that Agumon was close to his climax. To try and make the best of what was left he deep-throated the meat in long sudden gulps. Agumon was so deep into the sex he didn't want it to stop. Yet deep down he knew his body was reaching its limit. In an uncontrollable move, he placed his claws on Gabumon's head forcing it forward. Gabumon didn't take offense remembering how wonderful the first blowjob he had was. The mammal digimon did his absolute best to compensate his sucking to accommodate the excessive movements. His large mouth was able to hold his friend's shaft well enough so there was no strain in Gabumon's jaw.

''No, not yet…'' Agumon whimpered.

Agumon was desperately seeking the joy while trying to hold back his inevitable orgasm. His grabbing turned to a savage tug and pull shift. Gabumon had to abandon his self-juicing to hold onto Agumon's scrotum. Agumon was bringing Gabumon's mouth all the way down only giving him a brief moment backwards. His moaning turned into grunts of desperation. As Agumon felt himself shoot seed he kept Gabumon completely enclosed yelling at a glass shattering level from the sheer intensity. The shock of the ordeal caused him to fall backwards into a sitting position. His hole was still spewing white fluids as he fell. Gabumon meanwhile had gotten used to the taste of Matt's spunk so Agumon's wasn't a major difference. Yet in the end he spit it out never feeling the need to swallow. Agumon had just experienced the ultimate thrill feeling grateful to Gabumon. After he regained his composure he crawled over to Gabumon giving him a strong hug.

''Thank you! That was amazing!'' Agumon exclaimed.

''Don't worry about it. I was glad to help you out.'' Gabumon expressed.

Gabumon felt Agumon's prick press against his body.

''You're still hard. We should do something about that.'' Gabumon suggested.

''Well, I think I had enough of your mouth for one night.'' Agumon decided.

''Actually. I had something else in mind.''

Gabumon got onto his hands and knees.

''Gabumon wait. Are you sure?'' Agumon asked.

''Of course. I'm used to it so you won't hurt me.'' Gabumon informed.

''Y-Yeah, but…''

Agumon knew Gabumon only wanted to help him. He thought about the offer for a second before deciding to accept it. He got into position behind his friend putting his cock against Gabumon's rear hole. Hesitating for a bit more, Agumon finally manned up pressing himself inside. Still fearing that Gabumon would feel uncomfortable from him, the lizard digimon took it nice and easy only moving forward about halfway. The interior felt tight and warm giving Agumon a thrill ride of joy.

''It feels so good, just like I thought it would.'' Agumon commented.

''Well don't stop now.'' Gabumon reminded.

Agumon sensed no discomfort on Gabumon's end yet he still proceeded with caution. Trying to get into a steady technique of thrusts he stayed with his halfway rule. Even with only 50% of his meat getting in it was well enough for Agumon at the time. This marked the first time his dick was enveloped in another's interior which was another major milestone. Agumon held onto Gabumon's sides with both claws as best he could for support. It helped stabilize him as he thrust forwards and backwards. Gabumon had Matt enter him just like they shared oral jobs although having the feeling return was easily welcomed. He moaned a bit as did Agumon. Agumon though had a hard time getting adjusted to entering another life form via his appendage.

The feeling in his genitals was a far cry from his prior blowing in pleasure levels. Gabumon remained still as a plank so Agumon could intrude easier. In the end it all depended on Agumon to learn for himself though. He took time to revel in the wonderful satisfaction while trying to improve his performance levels. Now that he had experienced sex, Agumon wanted to engage in such activity much more often. For now though he stayed focused on the job at hand. Gabumon's entryway wrapped well around Agumon's shaft letting him enter with little to no resistance. Agumon now figured Gabumon was more than okay with the anal intercourse. He got a bit braver moving in deeper.

Gabumon noticed the change. ''That's it Agumon. Just like that.''

Agumon appreciated Gabumon's encouragement. He dedicated himself to see this through until a wonderful end. Both were experiencing joy in different ways, liking it no doubt. They kept on moaning only wanting more. Agumon was truly going through a dream phase having always wanted to do this sort of thing with Tai. He knew it wouldn't last forever so he tried to make the best of whatever time was left. The digimon could feel himself rapidly approaching another squirt even though he had only done a small amount of thrusts. Agumon attributed it to it still being his first time. Conflicted on what to do next, he thought on it while moving refusing to quit just now.

Agumon didn't want to prematurely come again although at this point it didn't look like he had much of a choice. He tried to resist the ultimate urge but it caused physical strain on his dick. Gabumon had no clue how indecisive Agumon was feeling he had lots of time left. His own privates were on a much slower track on that road to white glory. Agumon sweated as he cursed the fact his oral and now anal experiences were being cut too short. While trying to slow down, even just a tad, he suddenly felt the adrenalin rush down below as he had a second ejaculation without any such warning. To make the best of it, Agumon suddenly thrust himself in all the way giving him the best possible outcome. Gabumon too was shocked that it was happening so soon. In any case it felt swell for the two although they regretted not having more time to enjoy it.

''Aw shucks Agumon, I was getting so close.'' Gabumon complained.

Agumon removed himself from Gabumon. ''I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself.''

Agumon was fairly out of it in terms of energy but felt bad for Gabumon. He sat down next to him trying to catch in some air. His counterpart in this experiment was also panting. Gabumon still had a boner but was too tired to start jerking off. Agumon wasn't going to let that happen while he was available to return some loving. He playfully tackled Gabumon onto his back before shimmying downward so he was face up to his cock. From there it was a no brainer of what to do next. Agumon opened his large mouth taking in his friend's entire unit inside. He then sucked over as much as he could as fast as he could. Gabumon was surprised by Agumon's sudden maneuver although it was positively apparent his intentions right now were only good. He gasped at the return of having his dick enveloped in a mouth once more. Although in this case Agumon could carry more cock than Matt so the joy was at least double maybe even triple because of his speed.

''Whoa! Mmmn! S-Slow down Agumon!'' Gabumon attempted to say.

Agumon wouldn't have any half-assed blowing now. He was dead set on repaying Gabumon for his special kindness. Agumon essentially ignored Gabumon's request staying to his current sucking speed and strength. Gabumon was speechless; forced to moan super duper loud unable to speak anymore. In one last attempt he tried to move Agumon's head away. He responded in part by holding Gabumon's hands down against the floor. Gabumon then gave up as he tried to savor his spectacular blowjob. It was quite hard for him to absorb so much pleasure in large amounts. Gabumon relaxed his body leaning his head back slightly. Agumon truly wanted him to get a real kick especially after he disappointed him only moments before.

Even though this was the first time applying his tongue to someone's genitals, Agumon sensed Gabumon was pleased with his performance based solely on his noise making. It was very obvious Gabumon was thrilled to have his dick sucked. The furry digimon knew such treatment would lead to a rapid climax. He let it be having no power left in him to resist Agumon's powerful suction. The moment in question was approaching much faster than Gabumon was used to. He felt the levels of pleasure increase and increase to the point of an overload. Agumon saw Gabumon's erratic behavior figuring his time was near. It ended up being nearer than Agumon thought.

''Heads up Agumon!'' Gabumon cautioned.

Gabumon had no more than a second to brace for impact as he released a gargantuan load of seed into Agumon's waiting mouth. His body twitched like someone having a stroke before coming still. Agumon now had cum in his pie hole. It was a different taste and texture than what he was expecting although not necessarily a negative thing. He took a gulp followed by a removal of his mouth. Even at that point more fluids kept pouring out of Gabumon's pee hole. Agumon smirked at the process.

''I guess that must've been awesome for you.'' Agumon said.

He looked at Gabumon realizing he was passed out. The joy completely took control causing him to lose consciousness. Agumon was impressed with himself. Not only did he make Gabumon come but it was enough to knock him out too. He picked up the lumbering digimon placing him in bed. Agumon tucked him in giving a kiss on the head before sleeping on the couch.

In the human world Tai, Matt, Izzy and a regrouped Kari were still trying to establish a firm connection to the digital world via the Kamiya's computer.

''I can tinker with this but for now I think we should get some sleep. I'm sure I can find a solution if I work on it long enough.'' Izzy stated.

''Well if we can't meet our friends than I guess talking to them would be the next best thing.'' Matt figured.

''This is good right? I mean it doesn't suck.'' Tai agreed.

The four felt better now that they were making progress. They and the rest of their friends could only hope that this would be the beginning of a soon to be short process. Matt and Izzy were already tired and it being so late they stayed for the night. Tai laid out some sleeping bags left over from summer camp for them to sleep in. All four went to sleep in high spirits.

Sora was eager to rejoin her team at Tai's apartment but held off until tomorrow. She was alone in her room thinking about the idea of speaking to Biyomon. Even if it could be done how long would she have to talk? Two minutes? One? Sora knew from Matt that their conversation was limited.

''I'll have to just try and say what's in my heart. I love you Biyomon and I hope we'll reunite.''

Sora had a hard time going to sleep but somehow managed to do so, eventually. Soon after it was the next day. Izzy was snoozing when his computer vibrated. He felt the movements from the outside of his sleeping bag. He quickly awoke opening the laptop seeing he finally had an e-mail from Gennai.

''This must be important.''

Izzy opened the message; in it Gennai described knowing about the hardship being apart from the ones you care about. He and the guardians of the reformed digital world were all very appreciative of everything that the humans have done. As for finding some way to open a port between the two worlds, it was something that had to be worked out. Right now the gateways were closed and have been since the digidestined returned. They would need an extraordinary amount of otherworldly energy to reopen. This was something that could not be attained by any lone world alone, not even something as endless as the entire universe. Gennai though would continue to monitor the situation and let them know of any updates. He would do anything and everything to allow the digidestined to see their digimon again.

Izzy immediately knew this was something the group would take as highly negative. To avoid a morale issue he moved the message to a hidden folder of his account. He would make no mention of it to anyone. Since Izzy was now up, he slowly crept up to Tai's computer beginning to work on it without disturbing the rest of his friends.

Sora was already headed to Tai's place when she got a ring on her cell phone. She found a text from Mimi saying she was going there as well. T.K. called in as well requesting an escort from whoever could provide it. Sora wasn't far from T.K.'s home so she agreed to walk him over. She quickly reached her destination finding T.K. outside the complex.

''Sora! Hey!'' T.K. greeted.

''T.K., wow you look swell.'' Sora noted.

''Yeah I know. So how have you been doing?''

''I'm fine. Just hanging in there.''

''That's good. Anyway, we should get going. The others are waiting for us.''

Sora and T.K. began to make their way to Tai's. As Tai, Matt and Kari got up preparing food for everyone's arrival they all began to wonder about Joe. The team knew he had received their announcement yet he hadn't made any contact. Mimi took it upon herself to go see him. She called his home; his brother mentioned he went to the library. Mimi went there finding Joe reading at a desk.

Joe noticed Mimi immediately. ''So I guess you're looking for me.''

''Well, yeah Joe. Is there something wrong?'' Mimi wondered.

''Not wrong. Just nervous I guess.''

Mimi sat down. ''I know. Palmon ran off just before we went home, I barely got to say goodbye to her. I imagine she had her reasons though I'd like to know more too.''

''Oh yeah. I forgot about that.''

''We're all nervous about the idea of trying to make up for lost time. After all we've gone through with the digimon it only makes sense for us to be together. When we left you and I both know it wasn't going to be forever.''

''You're right Mimi. I get it now.''

''Come on. Let's see our team.''

Mimi and Joe left the library.

In the digital world, Gabumon slept late completely wiped out from yesterday. Agumon meanwhile had made breakfast for two. The smell of food soon woke Gabumon up.

''Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?'' Agumon asked.

''Not too good. Last night is sort of a blur.'' Gabumon answered.

''It's okay. Come on, let's eat.''

The two filled up on edible and drinkable items which gave them the strength for the day.

''So we're the only ones who know about your machine. I think its about time we told the others.'' Gabumon suggested.

''I know. They have a right to be in the loop. I just hope it'll be enough for them.''

''I'm sure it will. We might be months or years away from seeing our partners face-to-face but this is definitely a step in the right direction.''

Agumon nodded. ''Yeah. Maybe afterwards we can find Gennai and see what he has to say.''

''Sounds like a plan. Let's go.''

**End of part 2.**


End file.
